Severus Sneep
Severus Sneep (Engels: Severus Snape) is volgens een interview met J.K. Rowling , tussen de 30 en 40 jaar oud. Zijn moeder was de heks Ellen Prins en zijn vader Tobias Sneep, een Dreuzel. Severus is de leraar Toverdranken op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, en in Harry's zesde schooljaar leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Toverdranken wordt op dat moment overgenomen door Slakhoorn . Wanneer Perkamentus is overleden en Voldemort sterker wordt, wordt Sneep zelfs benoemd tot schoolhoofd. Sneep is jarig op 9 januari. Uiterlijk Sneep heeft vettig, zwart haar tot op zijn schouders en een tanige huid zo bleek als dat van een vampier. Hij is mager en heeft een kromme neus en gele tanden. Hij heeft een ijzige, kille stem. Zijn ogen zijn pikzwart, koud en leeg, en doen je denken aan donkere tunnels. Sneep zelf gaat ook altijd in het zwart gekleed. Sneep op Zweinstein thumb|Sneep, Harry en RonOndanks dat hij leraar Toverdranken is, is hij al jaren uit op een baantje als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Zelf is hij erg geinteresseerd in de Duistere Magie. Hij kan een klas zonder moeite stil krijgen. In Harry's tweede jaar, gebruikt Smalhart Sneep als zijn assistent, wanneer hij de duelleerclub opricht. Hij heeft in Harry’s 5e jaar, 14 jaar op Zweinstein gewerkt. Hij heeft regelmatig naar de functie van leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gesolliciteerd, maar Perkamentus heeft die telkens afgewezen. Pas in Harry's zesde jaar, krijgt hij deze functie. In de Kerkers is een leerlingenkast met Toverdrankingrediënten, maar Sneep heeft er ook een privé-voorraad. Ingrediënten Die privé-voorraad bevat onder andere: Gemalen Hoorn van een Tweehoorn en Geraspte Huid van een Boomslang. Als mensen gewond zijn, wil Perkamentus nog weleens de hulp van Sneep verkiezen boven die van Madame Plijster, omdat Sneep veel meer van de Zwarte Kunsten af weet dan zij. Karakter Sneep is hatelijk en sarcastisch en niemand kan hem uitstaan, behalve de leerlingen van Zwadderich, de afdeling waar hij afdelingshoofd van is. Hij trekt Zwadderaars altijd voor. Zijn minst favoriete leerling is Harry Potter, net als Sneep Harry's minst favoriete leraar is. Sneep heeft een grondige hekel aan Harry's vader, James, en daardoor ook aan Harry. Alleen al Sneeps aanwezigheid, is meestal ruim voldoende om de klas stil te krijgen. Eigenschappen De eerste keer dat Harry de stekende, brandende pijn in zijn litteken voelde, was toen Sneep hem recht in zijn ogen keek op het openingsfeest in Harry's eerste jaar. Sneep kijkt mensen altijd aan met een doordringende blik. Waarschijnlijk heeft dit te maken met het feit dat hij erg goed is in legilimentie. Daarbij is oogcontact namelijk cruciaal. Weverseind In een wijk van met keitjes geplaveide straten en lange rijen vervallen bakstenen huizen, vind je de straat Weverseind. Een torenhoge fabrieksschoorsteen rijst als een reusachtige, vermanende vingers boven de straat uit. De ramen van de huizen in deze straat zijn vaak kapot of dichtgespijkerd. Helemaal achter in de straat, op de hoek, woont Severus Sneep. Hij houdt Peter Pippeling hier ook schuil nadat die ontsnapt is, en gebruikt hem tegen Pippelings wil in, een beetje als een knechtje. Verleden thumb|Severus is een tiener thumb|286px|Sneep met Lily als ze overleden is Toen Sneep een jaar of 15/16 was, was hij bleek en mager, als een plant die te lang in het donker heeft gestaan. Zijn vettige haar hing sluik langs zijn hoofd. Hij was hoekig en knokig, maar met ronde schouders en hij liep op een snelle manier die aan een spin deed denken. Sneep werd in zijn jeugd altijd gepest door James Potter en zijn vrienden. Zelf had hij geen of weinig vrienden. Hij had altijd een hekel aan James, en was de enige "buitenstaander" die wist dat Remus Lupos een Weerwolf was. Dit kwam door een grapje van Sirius, die hem heeft verteld hoe hij Lupos kon volgen onder de Beukwilg door. Als hij te ver door was gelopen, had hij oog in oog gestaan met een volwassen Weerwolf en dat had hem zijn leven gekost. Toen James dit hoorde, ging hij achter Sneep aan en sleurde hem mee terug, maar Sneep had al gezien wat Lupos was. Perkamentus verbood hem om het ooit tegen iemand te vertellen. Sneep kan het nog steeds niet verdragen dat hij in het krijt staat bij James, en probeert quitte te komen door Harry te beschermen als Krinkel hem probeert van zijn bezem te krijgen tijdens zijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Sneep werd altijd al gefascineerd door de Zwarte Kunsten, daar stond hij op school om bekend. ‘Het was een slijmerig, kruiperig, ongewassen klein rotjong,’ aldus Sirius. Ook werd Sneep door James, Sirius en hun vrienden altijd Secretus genoemd. Toen Sneep voor het eerst op school kwam, kende hij al meer vervloekingen dan de meeste leerlingen in de zevende klas en hij maakte deel uit van een groep Zwadderaars die later bijna allemaal Dooddoeners bleken te zijn geworden. Hij was vroeger een Dooddoener, maar is nog vóór de val van Voldemort teruggekeerd naar de goede kant en heeft met gevaar voor eigen leven voor de goede kant gespioneerd. Hij is nu zeker geen Dooddoener meer. Perkamentus heeft zich garant gesteld voor hem, daarom heeft het Ministerie hem vrijgesproken voor deze zaak. Na deze zaak is hij nooit meer beschuldigd van welke Duistere activiteit dan ook. Perkamentus had genoeg vertrouwen in hem om hem aan te nemen als leraar. Herinneringen Tijdens een van de lessen occlumentie zag Harry een aantal van Sneeps herinneringen. Hij zag hoe een man met een haakneus schreeuwde tegen een angstig ineengedoken vrouw, terwijl een donkerharig jongetje huilde in een hoek… een tiener met vettig haar zat eenzaam op zijn donkere slaapkamer, richtte zijn toverstok op het plafond en schoot vliegen neer… een meisje lachte toen een schriele jongen op een zwiepende bezem probeerde te klimmen – Sneeps naarste herinnering thumb|Sneep hangt onderste boven Tijdens één van zijn lessen Occlumentie, kreeg Harry de kans om in de hersenpan met Sneeps gedachten te kijken. Hij kreeg toen Sneeps naarste herinnering te zien. Die speelde zich af in de jeugd van Sneep, tijdens de examentijd. Sneep was bezig aan zijn SLIJMBAL-examen Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Na het examen volgde Sneep James Potter en zijn vrienden naar buiten en ging daar zitten. Het groepje verveelde zich en zag toen Sneep zitten. Ze noemden hem ‘Secretus’, ontwapende hem en spraken de stremspreuk over hem uit, waardoor hij niet in staat was zich te verdedigen. Het groepje van James en zijn vrienden toverden zeepbellen uit Sneeps mond. Toen kwam Lily Evers Sneep te hulp en probeerde James te laten stoppen. Tegelijkertijd raakte de stremspreuk op Sneep uitgewerkt en die viel James toen aan met een spreuk. James reageerde snel en hing Sneep met een spreuk onderste boven, zodat er twee magere, bleke benen en een grauwe onderbroek zichtbaar werden. Lily riep dat James moest stoppen en James verstijfde Sneep, die op de grond viel. Later wilde James ook nog Sneeps onderbroek uittrekken, maar Harry kwam er nooit achter of hij dat ook echt gedaan had, omdat Sneep hem toen uit de hersenpan trok. Sneep was woedend op Harry en wilde hem nooit meer in zijn kantoor zien. De Halfbloed Prins Dit is een bijnaam die Severus Sneep vroeger gebruikte. Onder dit pseudoniem, heeft hij ook in zijn eigen versie van Toverdranken voor Gevorderden allerlei aantekeningen gemaakt over hoe je nog betere toverdranken kunt maken en dergelijken. In het zesde boek, krijgt Harry dit boek in handen en is ineens de beste van zijn klas in Toverdranken, hoewel hij er maar niet achter kan komen wie de Halfbloed Prins is. Heden Sneep is nu lid van de Orde van de Feniks en fungeert als dubbelspion. Hij is ook handig omdat hij goed is in Occlumentie - een gave waarbij je je gedachten kan afzonderen waardoor anderen ze niet kunnen lezen, iets wat Voldemort vaak doet bij zijn Dooddoeners. Sneep in de boeken Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen thumb|left|112px|Sneep houdt de spreuk van Krinkel tegen Wanneer Krinkel de trol loslaat in de school, in Harry's eerste jaar, heeft Sneep door dat Krinkel bezig is de Steen der Wijzen te stelen. Als Sneep achter hem aan gaat, wordt hij gebeten door Pluisje. Later, tijdens Harry's eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd, behekst Krinkel zijn bezem, en probeert Sneep uit alle macht een tegenbezwering uit te spreken. Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban In Harry's derde jaar vervangt Sneep Lupos even als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Dit omdat Lupos te ziek was om les te geven. De les die Sneep geeft handelt over weerwolven, een hoofdstuk waar ze nog lang niet aan toe zijn. Na de les vraagt hij hen ook om een opstel te schrijven over de manieren waarop je een weerwolf kunt herkennen en doden. Wel brouwt Sneep iedere maand Wolfsworteldrank voor Lupos, zodat hij niet zo erg hoeft te lijden als normaal als het Volle Maan is. Ook volgt hij aan het eind van het boek, iedereen naar het Krijsende Krot, waar hij denkt dat Sirius en Lupos samenspannen. Hij wil hun allebei aan de Dementors overleveren. Als Hermelien, Ron en Harry hem alledrie tegelijk ontwapenen, smakt hij tegen de muur en verliest het bewustzijn. Buiten wordt hij echter weer wakker en zorgt ervoor dat Sirius, ten onrechte, wordt gepakt. Ook brengt hij Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar de Ziekenzaal en krijgt bijna een Orde van Merlijn, maar aangezien Sirius op tijd weet te ontsnappen, gaat dat feest niet door. Als Sneep in Harry's derde jaar, probeert om erachter te komen wat de Sluipwegwijzer precies doet, verschijnt de volgende tekst op het Perkament: Meneer Maanling groet professor Sneep vriendelijk en verzoekt hem beleefd om zijn abnormaal lange neus niet in de zaken van anderen te steken. Meneer Gaffel is het helemaal met meneer Maanling eens en wil eraan toevoegen dat professor Sneep een lelijk misbaksel is. Meneer Sluipvoet zou graag officieel blijk willen geven van zijn verbazing dat zo'n idioot het tot leraar heeft geschopt. Meneer Wormstaart wenst professor Sneep een prettige dag en raadt hem aan om zijn haar eens te wassen, de goorlap. Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks thumb|sneep tijden Occlumentie{C In Harry's vijfde jaar leert hij hem Occlumentie, een vak waarbij je leert je gedachten af te sluiten. Wanneer Harry ongewenst in Sneeps gedachten binnendringt, stopt hij abrupt met het lesgeven. Ook maakt hij duidelijk dat hij alleen de allerbeste leerlingen toelaat tot zijn PUIST-klas. Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins - Sneep goed of slecht? thumb|left|316px|Sneep legt de onbreekbare eet af In boek 6 wordt heel erg duidelijk dat we er niet teveel vanuit kunnen gaan dat Sneep inderdaad goed is. Zo vertelt hij aan het begin zelf aan Bellatrix dat hij in opdracht van Voldemort naar de functie van leraar gesolliciteerd had, zodat hij Perkamentus kon bespioneren. Het is ook de bescherming geweest van Perkamentus, waardoor hij niet als Dooddoener werd opgepakt en naar Azkaban gestuurd. Op Zweinstein was hij veilig, zelfs toen hij dacht dat Voldemort dood was (na zijn val). Toen Voldemort net terug was gekomen, wist hij niet goed of hij Sneep thumb|severus sneep in Weverseindmoest vertrouwen en daarom probeerde Sneep te voorkomen dat Krinkel de Steen der Wijzen stal. Toen Voldemort terug was gekeerd, en de Dooddoeners opriep, is Sneep in opdracht van Perkamentus twee uur later verschenen dan had gemoeten. Op deze manier, legt hij aan Narcissa uit, heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat hij dubbelspion kon blijven omdat hij wachtte met terugkeren tot Perkamentus hem dat had opgedragen. Dit is ook de reden geweest, waarom hij niet was komen opdagen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst aan het einde van boek 5. Het is ook de informatie van Sneep naar Voldemort geweest, waardoor Emmeline Vonk werd vermoord. Als Tops Harry naar school brengt, nadat ze hem Verlamd op de vloer in de Zweinstein Express heeft aangetroffen, is het Sneep die Harry komt ophalen en hem meteen al 70 minpunten voor Griffoendor geeft. Hierdoor haat Harry hem alweer direct, maar die haar wordt nog versterkt doordat hij in de Grote Zaal te horen krijgt, dat Sneep dit jaar docent zal zijn in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Het is ook in dit boek, dat Severus Sneep de Onbreekbare Eed aflegt voor Narcissa Malfidus. Draco is Dooddoener geworden en moet Perkamentus vermoorden, maar Narcissa is bang voor haar zoon. Ze wil dat Sneep de Eed aflegt dat hij Draco zal helpen als hij het niet zelf kan. Als Sneep zich niet aan die Eed houdt, gaat hij dood en hij houdt zicht dan ook aan de Eed. Aan het eind van het boek, kan Draco Perkamentus niet vermoorden en doet Sneep het. thumb|Onbreekbare eed tussen Narcissa Malfidus en Severus Sneep. Op het feestje van Slakhoorn, neemt Sneep Draco mee naar buiten om met hem te praten. Harry volgt ze en vangt op dat Sneep Draco wil helpen bij zijn missie. Sneep wordt door Draco afgeblaft en Draco zegt hem dat hij zijn hulp niet nodig heeft. Als Sneep Harry betrapt nadat hij de Sectumsempra vloek heeft afgevuurd op Draco Malfidus, heelt Sneep de wonden en brengt Malfidus naar de Ziekenzaal. Daarna komt hij terug en laat Harry elke verdere zaterdag van het semester nablijven, wat betekent dat hij de laatste Zwerkbalwedstrijd, die tegen Ravenklauw, niet mee zal kunnen spelen. Harry komt er in het zesde boek ook achter, dat Sneep heeft afgeluisterd hoe Zwamdrift de Profetie voorspelde aan Perkamentus. Hij is degene geweest die de Profetie heeft doorgespeeld aan Voldemort. Ook komen we te weten, dat hij dat daarna aan Perkamentus vertelde en zei dat hij er spijt van had. Zodoende geloofde Perkamentus in zijn goedheid, en nam hij hem aan als leraar op Zweinstein. Bestand:EPICNESS.gif Zoals al vermeld, doodt Sneep Perkamentus aan het eind van het zesde boek. Hierna vlucht hij weg, samen met Draco. Na een klein duel met Harry, waarin hij al Harry's vloeken afweert, weet hij samen met Draco buiten de poorten van Zweinstein te komen, en Verwijnselen ze samen. Toch zijn er nog altijd mensen die geloven dat Sneep goed is. Zo kan de moord op Perkamentus bijvoorbeeld afgesproken zijn, aangezien Perkamentus op de hoogte was van Draco's missie. Ook is het Sneep geweest, die de levensgevaarlijk gewonde Perkamentus tijdens de zomervakantie vlak na het vernietigen van de Ring van Zwadderich, te hulp is gekomen, waardoor Perkamentus overleefde. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood thumbNa zijn vlucht in het zesde boek, is Zweinstein nog niet van Sneep af. Sterker nog: Nu Voldemort sterker wordt, wordt Sneep zelfs benoemd tot het nieuwe schoolhoofd! Firminus Nigellus idoliseert Sneep als Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Sneep is de eerste Zwadderaar die het zover heeft geschopt sinds Firminus zelf die positie bekleedde. Toch zijn lang niet alle leerlingen het met zijn aanstelling eens en is er een harde kern van leerlingen, waaronder Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang, die verzet bieden. Sneep voert zelfs een oud decreet van Omber opnieuw in, dat leerlingen verbiedt om in groepjes van drie of meer leerlingen bijeen te komen. Ook komt Harry Potter in dit boek erachter dat Sneep een Faunaat is. Als Faunaat veranderd hij in een vleermuis. Hij heeft dit geleerd van Voldemort. Slag om Zweinstein Als Harry min of meer aan professor Anderling uitlegt wat hij op Zweinstein komt doen, worden de leerlingen onder leiding van Anderling uit de school geëvacueerd via de geheime gang tussen de Kamer van Hoge Nood en de Zwijnskop. Net wanneer ze met Harry en Loena op weg is om de andere afdelingshoofden in te lichten, wordt ze aangehouden door Sneep. Een kort gevecht volgt, en wanneer de andere afdelingshoofden ook in de buurt zijn en ze zich allemaal tegen Sneep richten, neemt Sneep de benen. Hij rent een klaslokaal in, springt uit het raam en verandert in een grote, vleermuisachtige gedaante, waarna hij richting de muur om het schoolterrein vliegt. Bestand:Tumblr lodyp45a2F1qd8c06o1 500.gif Tijdens de slag om Zweinstein, houdt Voldemort zich schuil in het Krijsende Krot. Hij heeft, ter bescherming van Nagini, een betoverde ruimte voor haar geschapen: een glinsterende, transparante bol die het midden houdt tussen een kooi en een vivarium. Hij stuurt Lucius Malfidus op pad om Sneep te halen. Sneeps dood De zegevlier uit bij Voldemort geen speciale toverkracht. Voldemort redeneert als volgt: Perkamentus was de eigenaar van de Zegevlier, Sneep vermoordde Perkamentus dus Sneep is de nieuwe eigenaar. Voldemort denkt dus dat hij Sneep moet vermoorden om de ware eigenaar van de stok te worden, en hij doet dit. Voldemort maakt een gebaar met de zegevlier. Hij snijdt eerst een snee in de nek van Sneep met behulp van Sectumsempra. Daarna rolt de kooi van Nagini door de lucht en voor Sneep meer kan doen dan een gil slaken, sluit de transparante bol zich om zijn hoofd en schouders en zegt Voldemort iets in Sisselspraak: "Dood hem. Er weerklinkt een vreselijke gil en het laatste beetje kleur trekt weg uit Sneeps gezicht. Het wordt bleker en bleker terwijl zijn zwarte ogen zich opensperren, de slang haar tanden in zijn hals boort, hij vergeefs probeert zich van de magische kooi te ontdoen en zijn knieën het begeven. Voldemort wijst met zijn stok op de glinsterende bol ronde de slang en die zweeft omhoog. Sneep valt op zijn zij en het bloed stroomt uit de wonden in zijn hals. Zonder ook maar één keer achterom te kijken, verlaat Voldemort de kamer en de slang zweeft achter hem aan in haar beschermende ronde kooi. Harry kruipt naar de stervende Sneep en buigt zich over hem heen. Er stijgt een rochelend, gorgelend geluid op uit Sneeps keel. "Neem... het... Neem het..." Een herinnering druipt uit Sneep en Harry vangt hem op in een flacon. Als die helemaal vol is en Sneep zo te zien geen druppel bloed meer in zich heeft, verslapt zijn greep op Harry's gewaad. "Kijk... me... aan..." fluistert hij. De groene ogen kijken in de zwarte, maar na enkele ogenblikken verdwijnt er iets in de donkere ogen en worden ze leeg en uitdrukkingsloos. De hand die Harry had vastgehouden smakt op de grond en Sneep beweegt niet meer. Na zijn dood thumb|Lily en Severus liggen samen in het grasthumb|Lily en Severus samen{C Harry gaat naar de kamer van het schoolhoofd en giet de herinneringen van Sneep in de Hersenpan. De eerste herinnering toont een negen- of tienjarige Sneep: klein, mager en tanig en met te lang, zwart haar. De kleine Sneep kijkt naar Lily en Petunia, terwijl Lily toverkunst vertoont en Petunia daar boos om wordt, hoewel het haar ook nieuwsgierig maakt. Sneep loopt naar de meisjes toe en vertelt Lily dat ze een heks is. Lily vat dit op als een belediging, hoewel Sneep probeert uit te leggen dat het zo niet was bedoeld. In de tweede herinnering zitten Lily en Sneep met gekruiste benen tegenover elkaar en legt Sneep aan Lily de basisregels van de toverwereld uit. Lily vertelt Sneep dat Petunia zegt dat het allemaal gelogen is en dat Zweinstein helemaal niet bestaat. Lily heeft een bleek gezicht en donkerrood haar. Sneep vertelt dat het bij hem thuis altijd ruzie is, omdat zijn vader niet van toveren houdt. Petunia begluurt de twee en als Sneep haar door heeft, laat hij de tak waaronder ze staat, afbreken. Lily heeft door dat hij dat heeft gedaan en rent boos haar huilende zus achterna. De derde herinnering speelt zich af op Perron 9 3/4. Lily belooft aan Petunia om aan Perkamentus te vragen of zij ook niet naar Zweinstein mag. Petunia verzet zich en zegt dat ze niet hoeft te leren hoe ze een monster moet worden. Lily begint te huilen, maar Petunia gaat door met het getreiter en zegt dat Lily naar een speciale monsterschool gaat voor gedrochten die ze apart willen houden van normale mensen. Lily bekent dat zij en Sneep de brief hebben gevonden waarin Petunia aan Perkamentus smeekte of ze ook naar Zweinstein mocht. thumb|Lily Potter het meisje waar Sneep verliefd op werd{C Herinnering vier vindt slechts korte tijd later plaats: in de Zweinstein Expres. Lily is verdrietig om de reactie van Petunia. Sneep probeert haar op te vrolijken en zegt dat hij hoopt dat ze in Zwadderich komt. De jonge James Potter zit in dezelfde coupé, mager en met zwart haar. James schampert hierover en vraagt aan Sirius, die ook in die coupé zit, of hij niet liever direct van school zou gaan als hij in Zwadderich kwam. Sirius bekent dat zijn hele familie in Zwadderich heeft gezeten. James zegt dat hij hoop in Griffoendor te komen, net als zijn vader. Als James en Sirius, Sneep pesten, staat Lily op en vraagt ze aan Sneep of hij mee gaat naar een andere coupé. thumb|Severus tijdens de sorteerceremonie{C De vijfde herinnering speelt zich af tijdens de Sorteerceremonie. Lily wordt in thumb|Lily wordt gesorteerd in Griffoendor{C Griffoendor gesorteerd en hoewel ze met een triest glimlachje bij haar afdeling gaat zitten, keert ze Sirius de rug toe. Lupos, Pippeling en Sirius worden ook bij Griffoendor ingedeeld en Sneep zelf bij Zwadderich. Hij loopt naar de afdelingstafel, waar Lucius Malfidus, met een glimmende klassenoudstebadge op zijn borst, Sneep op zijn schouder klopt terwijl hij naast hem gaat zitten. In de zesde herinnering lopen Sneep en Lily over de binnenplaats van het kasteel en hebben ze ruzie, omdat Sneep omgaat met mensen als Arduin en Schoorvoet, die Duistere Magie gebruiken en dat onder andere hebben gedaan tegen Marie Munter. Sneep verdedigt zich door te zeggen dat Potter en zijn maatjes ook streken uithalen en dat het wel erg toevallig is dat Lupos altijd ziek is met volle maan. Hij zegt dat James verliefd is op Lily en dat James ook verkeerd is. Lily geeft aan dat ze weet dat James Potter een arrogante kwal is, maar dat de vrienden van Sneep dingen doen die gewoon echt verkeerd zijn. De zevende herinnering is die waarin Sneep wordt getreiterd door James en zijn vrienden en ondersteboven wordt gehangen. Hoewel Lily het voor hem op wil nemen, noemt hij haar een modderbloedje. In de achtste herinnering probeert Sneep dit goed te maken, maar Lily wil hier niks van weten en verafschuwt het feit dat Sneep achter Voldemort staat. thumb|Sneep in 1980, als Lily net dood is{C De negende herinnering toont hoe Sneep toenadering zoekt tot Perkamentus, nadat hij de inhoud van de Profetie heeft doorgespeeld aan Voldemort. Voldemort denkt dat het op Lily's zoontje slaat. Sneep vertelt dat hij Voldemort heeft gevraagd om de moeder genade te schenken in ruil voor haar zoon, waarop Perkamentus hem minachtend zegt dat hij van hem walgt. Sneep smeekt hem om Lily en haar gezin te beschermen in ruil voor alles wat Perkamentus maar wil. In de tiende herinnering verwijt Sneep, Perkamentus de dood van Lily. Perkamentus zegt dat James en Lily de verkeerde persoon hebben vertrouwd, maar dat hun zoontje nog leeft en dat hij dezelfde ogen heeft als zijn moeder. Perkamentus zegt hem dat als hij echt om Lily geeft, hij Perkamentus moet helpen om haar zoon te beschermen wanneer de Heer van het Duister terugkeert. Sneep stemt hierin toe, als Perkamentus het nooit aan iemand zal vertellen. thumb|Sneep voor het verwoeste huis van de Potters{C Herinnering elf is kort. Terwijl Sneep tegen Perkamentus klaagt over Harry, vraagt Perkamentus hem om Krinkel in de gaten te houden. In de twaalfde herinnering vertelt Sneep aan Perkamentus dat het Duistere Teken weer donkerder wordt en dan Karkarov van plan is te vluchten als het gaat branden. Wanneer Perkamentus hem vraagt of hij dat voorbeeld wil volgen, zegt Sneep dat niet te doen. Perkamentus zegt dat Sneep veel en veel moediger is dan Karkarov en dat hij wel eens denkt dat ze te vroeg Sorteren... Herinnering dertien vindt plaats op het moment nadat Perkamentus de Ring van Zalazar Zwadderich heeft vernietigd. Hij hangt opzijgezakt in de troonachtige stoel achter zijn bureau. Hij is maar half bij bewustzijn en zijn zwarte, verschroeide rechterhand bengelt naast de stoel. Sneep mompelt bezweringen, wijst met zijn toverstok op de pols van Perkamentus en giet met zijn linkerhand een beker vol dikke, goudkleurige toverdrank in zijn mond. Hij is boos op Perkamentus, omdat hij de Ring heeft omgedaan terwijl hij wist dat die vervloekt was. Perkamentus zegt dat de verleiding te groot was. Perkamentus wist dat de steen op de Ring, de Steen van Wederkeer was. Hij vraagt aan Sneep hoe lang hij nog te leven heeft. Sneep legt hem uit dat de vloek niet altijd in bedwang gehouden kan worden en dat hij op een gegeven moment verder zal gaan. Hij verwacht dat Perkamentus geen jaar meer te leven heeft. Ze hebben het over de opdracht die Draco heeft gekregen om Perkamentus te vermoorden, en dat het eigenlijk slechts een straf is voor Draco's ouders, omdat Voldemort niet verwacht dat Draco zal slagen en hij in dat geval wil dat Sneep die klus klaart. Perkamentus vraagt aan Sneep om tegen die tijd dat Voldemort de school in zijn macht heeft, alles te doen wat in zijn vermogen ligt om de leerlingen te beschermen. Hij vraagt hem ook om Draco hulp en advies aan te bieden, hoewel Sneep hem vertelt dat Draco hem de schuld geeft van het feit dat Lucius uit de gratie is geraakt, omdat hij denkt dat Sneep op zijn positie uit was. Perkamentus wil dat, als het erop aankomt, Sneep hem doodt en niet Draco. Perkamentus wil liever een snel en pijnloos einde, dan de langdurige en bloederige toestand die het ongetwijfeld wordt als bijvoorbeeld Fenrir Vaalhaar erbij wordt betrokken, of Bellatrix van Detta. Sneep stemt hiermee in. In herinnering veertien slenteren Sneep en Perkamentus in de avondschemering over het verlaten schoolterrein, terwijl Sneep aan Perkamentus vraagt wat hij die avonden met Harry uitspookt. Sneep vindt het vervelend dat Perkamentus bepaalde informatie wel aan Harry toevertrouwt, maar niet aan hem, terwijl hij met gevaar voor eigen leven als dubbelspion fungeert. Sneep maakt een woedende en opstandige indruk en Perkamentus vraagt hem om om 11 uur die avond naar zijn kamer te komen. Dan hoeft hij niet meer te klagen dat Perkamentus hem niet in vertrouwen neemt. thumb|205px|Lily? Na al die tijd? Altijd{C Herinnering vijftien speelt zich af in de kamer van Perkamentus. Perkamentus vraagt om op het moment dat Voldemort zijn slang Nagini beschermt en geen opdrachten meer laat uitvoeren, aan Harry bekend te maken dat een deel van Voldemort in Harry's lichaam voortleeft en dat Voldemort hem moet doden om zelf sterfelijk te kunnen worden. Sneep voelt zich verraden, omdat Perkamentus Harry zou beschermen en hij er nu achter komt dat Harry alleen is gespaard om op het juiste moment, op de juiste manier dood te kunnen gaan. Als Perkamentus hem vraagt of hij dan toch gesteld is geraakt op Harry, laat Sneep zijn Patronus zien: Een hinde, net als die van Lily. Na al die jaren houdt hij nog steeds van Harry's moeder. {C thumb|208px|Sneeps Patronus; een hinde Herinnering zestien vindt plaats na de dood van Perkamentus. Sneep krijgt instructies van Perkamentus' portret. Hij vertelt Sneep, dat Sneep aan Volemort de juiste datum van Harry's vertrek bij zijn familie moet doorgeven, zodat Voldemort niet achterdochtig wordt en dat hij moet zorgen voor nep-Harry's om de veiligheid van de echte te garanderen. Hij raadt hem aan om dit te doen door een Waanzichtspreuk over Levenius Lorrebos uit te spreken. Als Sneep gedwongen wordt aan de achtervolging deel te nemen, moet hij van Perkamentus zijn rol met overgave spelen, zodat hij zo lang mogelijk in een goed blaadje blijft staan bij Voldemort. Perkamentus wil niet dat Zweinstein anders wordt overgeleverd aan de genade van de Kragges. In herinnering zeventien zit Sneep tegenover Levenius in een onbekende herberg terwijl Sneep een Waanzichtspreuk over hem gebruikt en hem opdracht geeft om met het idee van de nep-Harry's te komen. Herinnering achttien onthult hoe Sneep tijdens de nacht dat Harry bij de Duffelingen weggaat, de spreuk Sectumsempra probeert te richten op de toverstokhand van een Dooddoener die Lupos probeert te vermoorden. De spreuk miste en raakte George. Herinnering negentien onthult het afgescheurde stuk brief van Lily, met de tekst: "ooit bevriend zou kunnen zijn geweest met Gellert Grindelwald. Persoonlijk denk ik dat ze een beetje kinds begint te worden! Heel veel liefs, Lily" Sneep stopt de pagina met Lily's handtekening en haar groet in de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. Hij scheurt de foto die hij ook in zijn hand heeft in tweeën, houdt het stuk waarop Lily lacht en gooit het deel met Harry en James op de grond onder de ladekast... In herinnering twintig vertelt Firminus Nigellus aan Severus Sneep waar Harry, Ron en Hermelien kamperen. Het portret van Perkamentus geeft Sneep de opdracht het zwaard van Griffoendor bij ze te bezorgen, zonder te laten weten dat het van hem afkomstig is, zodat Voldemort er nooit via Harry's gedachten achter kan komen dat Sneep hem heeft geholpen. Het portret zwaait opzij en onthult een geheime ruimte, waar Sneep het zwaard van Griffoendor uit haalt. Severus Snape Severus is het Latijnse woord voor 'streng' of 'ernstig'. {C Er was vroeger ook een Romeinse keizer die Severus heette. Hij had het erg op oorlog voeren en nam het niet al te nauw met eerlijkheid. Nu gaan er verhalen de ronde dat zijn achternaam gewoon komt van een plaatsje in Engeland dat 'Snape' heet, maar het zou ook een combinatie kunnen zijn van 'snake' (slang, tevens symbool van Slytherin) en van 'to snap' (snauwen). Rowling zelf beweert echter deze naam gewoon van de kaart te hebben gehaald. Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Geboren in 1960 Categorie:Gestorven in 1998 Categorie:Aanval op Goderic's Einnd (1981) deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Dooddoeners Overlopers Categorie:Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten Leraar op Zweinstein Categorie:Duelleerclub leraren Categorie:Engelse Indivduen Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Zweinstein Studenten in de Tijd van de Sluipers Categorie:Doden door Heer Voldemort Categorie:Doden door Nagini Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Complot om Albuus Perkamentus te vermoorden deelnemers Categorie:Complot om de Steen der Wijzen te stelen deelnemers Categorie:Dichters Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Toverdrank Meester Categorie:Prins familie Categorie:Professoren Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Zwerkrechter Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Slachtoffers Sectumsempra Categorie:Slakkers Categorie:Zwadderaars Categorie:Sneep familie Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1971 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Gebruikers van de onvergeefelijke vloeken Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovernaar Categorie:Hippogrief aanvallen